


The Seduction of Sam Winchester

by Eric030



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric030/pseuds/Eric030
Summary: For as long as Sam can remember, Gabriel has always been trying to convince him to go out with him. Assuming that it's all a big joke, considering Gabriel's personality, Sam turns him down each and every time. In reality though, since the day he laid eyes on him, Gabriel has been madly in love. Will he ever be able to prove that to Sam though?





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Sam could remember, Gabriel had always been that annoying and perverted omega who worked at his brother in law’s coffee shop. Since the day he began working there, the omega never held back from making sexual advances towards Sam. He has asked him what his favorite positions were, whether he had any kinks, if he liked it rough or not, and many other inappropriate questions. Despite all this, Sam would always stop by after work for a drink of coffee because of its good taste and convenience, or at least, that’s what he would always tell himself. Like every other workday, Sam arrived in a suit and tie along with his briefcase containing important documents of his current case.

“Well hello handsome. The usual I presume?”

“Yup.”

“On it. Can I get you anything else, alpha?”

“I’m not in the mood Gabriel. I’m just here to get my coffee”

“Pity. I bet I can get you in a better mood though. We would just have to go somewhere more private. Unless you get off doing it in public.”

“Gabriel, my coffee, please. Now.”

“Always so serious. I bet you’re great in bed though.”

“Gabriel, I swear-”

“Hello Sam. My little brother isn’t being a nuisance again, is he?”

Finally, Sam’s brother in law comes to his rescue.

“Hi Cas, and yes he is.”

“Am not, I’m just lightly flirting with him.”

Castiel, of course, was no stranger to Gabriel’s conversations with Sam, so of course, he didn’t buy Gabriel’s words.

“Gabriel, do your job and make Sam his coffee.”

“With pleasure.”

With that, Gabriel did an exaggerated salute to his brother/boss and walked away to prepare Sam’s coffee.

“I swear, if it weren’t for his pastries, I would’ve fired him a long time ago.”

With that, Sam let’s out a small laugh and walks away to his usual table in the back corner of the café. Once seated, he takes out some files to go over the case details. It wasn’t any more difficult than any other case Sam has been given. In fact, there was a lot of evidence supporting his client’s innocence. Of course, the asshole he was up against refused to settle out of court or plead guilty.

“One freshly brewed coffee, one sugar, two shots of espresso along with a slice of freshly made carrot cake.”

Sam then looks up and watches the omega place the coffee and dessert on his table.

“Uh Gabriel, I didn’t ask for carrot cake.”

“I know, but you seem stressed out. Plus, you arrived a lot later than you usually do. Knowing you, it’s because you got caught up on work and worked over time. Which means you haven’t eaten since lunch.”

“Gabriel, are you stalking me or something? Besides, even if I haven’t eaten anything, cake is the last thing I would want right now.”

“Hey, don’t knock it unless you’ve tried it. Besides, I made it myself.”

And with that, Gabriel winks at Sam before turning around and walking back to the counter. With no energy to further debate, Sam gives in to the omega’s antics this time and enjoys the piece of carrot cake along with his coffee. Once he finishes both, he puts away the files and gets ready to head home and call it a night. Before he could even stand up though, Gabriel walks up to his table and sits down right across from him.

“Heading home now alpha?”

“It’s Sam.”

“I know, I just like the way you tense up when I call you that.”

“Gabriel.”

“I know, I know. Hey, you’re single, right?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Geez, relax a little, will you? I’m just trying to ask you out on a date here.”

“No thanks Gabriel, I’m not interested.”

“Rude. You didn’t even wait for me to properly ask you out.”

“Listen, Gabriel, I’m not interested in a fling or whatever it is you’re after.”

“Neither am I. What I want with you is serious, and I’m not going to let a simple no make me give up.”

Sam then pensively looked at Gabriel and tried to figure out what he could say to repel the omega. In the end though, he knew that if Gabriel was determined, he would never give up that easily. So instead of putting up a fight, Sam gave in, tired already from the day’s workload.

“Listen, if I agree to go on one date with you, will you leave me alone?”

“Nope, I don’t want to go on just a date Sam. I want to date you.”

“You know, you’re really too straightforward.”

“Thanks. It’s a gift of mine.”

“One date Gabriel, just one.”

“Great, I’ll stop by your place this weekend with some pizza and a couple of movies!”

Before Sam could give his opinion on that, Gabriel stood up and walked away towards the back of the kitchen in the café. Too tired to even try and go after Gabriel to protest, Sam decided to leave it be and just head back home to catch up on some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday and Sam was more than looking forward to going home and take a much-needed nap. He was currently sitting at his desk and studying the notes he’s been able to gather about his case. After days of hard work, he now feels confident in his ability to prove the opposing side’s guilt with two counts of aggravated assault and conspiracy of murder. With that done, he was ready to place together with his opening statement, along with brainstorming counters for possible harmful evidence. When suddenly, he heard a couple of knocks coming from his door. He looked up from the stack of papers and saw that it was his assistant Meg.

“Come on Sam, boss says that I have to chase you out before you spend the night here.”

Of course, he didn’t need to be told that twice. This case has taken a lot out of him, so he was more than willing to head out the door.

“Got it. I’ll be out in five. Just need to gather my stuff.”

With that, Meg walked away leaving Sam to gather his documents, place them in his suitcase and walk out of his office.

  
**-At Sam’s apartment -**

Once Sam inserted his key into the door’s lock, he could hear his dog’s barks and whines. To this day, Sam cannot believe that his brother Dean had agreed on getting a dog. As soon as the door opened, he was met with a large staffy jumping up and down trying to get his attention.

“Dean I’m home! Hey Luke. You missed me boy?”

Once inside, Sam placed his suitcase on the kitchen counter, removed his blazer, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“I wish I could see you more often buddy. I really missed you.”

He then quickly refilled Luke’s food bowl and made sure his water dispenser was clean and had enough to last through the night. Feeling completely done with the day, he headed towards his room where he removed his tie and freed himself from his shirt and pants.”

“Sammy?”

“In my room Dean.”

Just as Sam was slipping into some comfortable pajama pants, Dean walked in with a mischievous grin.

“So…are you ready for your date tomorrow?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“You can’t lie to me Sam. Castiel told me all about how you finally gave in to Gabriel’s advances.”

“What do you- shit! That’s tomorrow?”

“Yup. Of course, you won’t have to worry about me being here. With Gabe coming over tomorrow, Cas will need some help filling in his shift. So, I’ll be helping him out at the café.”

“I don’t like him in that way!”

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with liking guys. I mean look at me, I’m married to Cas.”

“We are not having this conversation. I’m tired, I need sleep, and as soon as Gabriel gets over me, the better.”

“Suit yourself Sammy. I’m just saying that the guy can be a pain in the ass, but he makes a mean apple pie.”

Dean then leaves Sam’s room and retreats to his own.

“I don’t like him like that…”

Sam then gets into bed, turns off the lamp on his bedside, and falls into a deep sleep.

  
  
**-The next morning –**

 

That morning, you could tell by just looking up to the sky that it wasn’t going to be a warm and sunny day. Menacing grey clouds were taking over the sky. Inside Sam’s room, an annoying ringing noise rang repeatedly. With that, Sam began to stir in his sleep. Within a minute, Sam forced himself to face the reality that it was morning and his sleep would have to end if he wanted to have a productive day. He extended his left arm and picked up his alarm to turn it off. Once he did that, he begrudgingly got out of bed and walked out of his room, making a straight v-line towards the bathroom. Once he finished with his business, he headed towards the kitchen and found a delicious plate of bacon, eggs, and toast already made earlier by Dean on the kitchen counter. Beside it was a note that read:

  
“Eat up Sammy. You’re going to need it for later.”  
\- Dean  
P.S. - I stole the dog.

 

            With a smile, Sam took a glass from the cupboard above and went to the fridge to pour himself some orange juice. Once he finished his breakfast he washed his dishes and headed towards the living room to watch some T.V. He took a seat on the sofa, picked up the T.V. remote and then began scanning through the channels. After a couple of channels, Sam luckily came across a favorite show of his called Forensic Files. Within minutes, Sam was hooked onto the case being investigated in the episode. After about two episodes, about 2 hours, he suddenly felt his phone buzz in his right pocket. He then retrieved it and saw that it was a text from an unknown number.

  
Unknown: _Hello alpha, it’s me, Gabriel. Just wanted to let you know that I’ll be over in about 30 minutes or so._

Sam let out a tired and unhappy groan after reading the text when a sudden realization hit him.

Sam: “ _Wait, I don’t think I’ve ever given you my number. How’d you get it? Also, can’t you wait until later to come over?”_

Gabriel: _“Are you kidding me? I can’t wait another minute for our date. Now as for your first question, I stole Cassie’s phone the other day to get your number. The guy always leaves his phone laying around the café.”_

Sam: “ _Well don’t expect me to eat pizza at this hour. I ate a few hours ago and I’m still not hungry.”_

 

Too tired to continue the conversation, Sam put his phone on silent and placed it back in his pocket. Before he knew it though, about half an hour passed and there was suddenly three heavy knocks coming from the door. With a sigh, Sam stood up and went to face a now unavoidable situation. Once Sam opened the door, he was met with a casually dressed Gabriel, holding a paper bag in his right hand.

“Well hello Samoose. Miss me?”

“Let’s just get this over with…”

“Hmmm…so you don’t like getting teased?”

“Get in before I call the cops.”

With that, Gabriel walked to the kitchen to put down the paper bag on the counter, Sam following him just two steps behind.

“So, what’s in the bag?”

“Oh, just a little treat for my special alpha.”

Sam then rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room to continue watching his show. Gabriel, of course, followed him. Once Sam sat down on the couch, Gabriel sat right next to him, thighs and shoulders touching.

“Gabe. There’s more room on the other side of the couch.”

“But I’m cold.”

“There’s a blanket at the other end of the couch…”

“But you’re so warm.”

“Gabriel…”

Sam then turned his head to glare at Gabriel, only to find himself locking eyes directly with him. Immediately fury dissipated from Sam leaving a warm rush in its place. Sam could practically hear his own heart beating frantically. Just as soon as that feeling set in, Sam shakes himself from the trance and shoved Gabriel to the other side of the couch.

“Saaam…such a tease.”

“Shut it. Stay on your side or then I’ll make you sit on the floor instead.”

“Should I be on my knees?”

“Gabriel this is your last warning.”

“Okay, okay. Relax.”

Once again, Sam’s attention shifted towards the T.V., desperately trying to forget what had just happened. Sam never really held feelings for the omega. Sure, he had a nice build, nice eyes, a contagious smile, but his personality…it just wouldn’t work out between the two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: For those who have already read the last two chapters, I made a slight change in chapter 2 (This was done on Sep. 26th, 2018). I sort of accidentally forgot about Luke (Sam's dog) so I inserted a sentence that basically explains that Dean took the dog with him just so he wouldn't bother Sam and Gabriel. 
> 
> Also, I do apologize for the short chapter. I didn't have much time to work on it since midterms are coming up for me. I promise some light smut in the next chapter as compensation! ;)

Once Sam’s show ended, both decided it was time to order the pizza and whatever else Gabriel had planned out for their “date”.

“Yes. Just you wait Samoose. I planned out so many things for today!”

Right as Gabriel went to the counter to retrieve his bag, Sam rolled his eyes and gave a small discreet smile. As soon as Gabriel came back, he opened the bag and took out the entire Harry Potter DVD collection.

“Really Gabe? Harry Potter?”

“What? Don’t tell me that you’re not a fan.”

“Oh, I’m a fan of the novel series, the DVDs however, they’re okay.”

“Whatever bookworm.”

With that, he went up to the T.V. and inserted the first DVD. Once in, he went back to the couch and placed the bag to the side, leaving just one more thing inside it.

“Hey Sammy, what kind of pizza do you want?”

“Pepperoni.”

“Okay. Sounds good to me.”

With that, Gabriel placed the order on his phone and was told that it would arrive in about 35 to 40 minutes. With that out of the way now, Gabriel took the remote and started the movie. Right as the movie began, Sam took one last glance at the bag and couldn’t help wondering what was left in it. Time flew by, and before they knew it, the pizza had arrived. Once they both finished eating, Gabriel finally took out the last thing in the bag. Instantly, Sam recognized the packaging. It was from Cas’ café.

“Look, I know you don’t like sweets much, which should honestly be a crime, so I spent hours finding and then modifying a recipe for a much healthier pastry. It’s still a bit sweet, but it’s mostly the fruit in it.”

Sam could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat after hearing all the trouble Gabriel went through to make something just for him.

“Gabe, you didn’t have to.”

“I know. I wanted to though.”

“…Thank you, that’s really kind of you Gabe.”

With that, Sam flashed Gabriel a warm and sincere smile, making Gabriel’s face instantly lit up. He then opened the packaging which revealed two beautiful cupcakes, each presenting fresh fruit at the top. Gabriel picked a cupcake up and then handed it to Sam, smearing his thumb with a bit of frosting. Once Sam took the cupcake, he reached for a napkin for Gabriel to use. Before he could though, Gabriel gave a mischievous smirk and then carefully and slowly licked the frosting off, giving Sam a show. Once his thumb was clean, Gabriel wiggled his eyes brows a bit and then picked up the other cupcake and began digging in. Sam, of course, was still replaying what he saw in his mind.

“Liked what you saw alpha?”

This, of course, earned a bitch face from Sam who then, once again, placed his attention to the movie they were watching.

 

**\- 1 hour later -**  
  


Somehow, at some point during the second movie, Gabriel had managed to crawl his way back to Sam’s side and lightly placed his body weight onto Sam. Instead of yelling or fighting Gabriel though, Sam found himself leaning back against the warm heat. With it, came a nice sense of tranquility and a familiarity of home. As time progressed though, Gabriel slowly crawled his way onto Sam’s lap. Once Sam was aware of their current position, he was more than ready to protest. Before he could though, he noticed that Gabriel was no longer looking at the T.V. screen, and his breathing adopted and calm and steady beat. He had fallen asleep on the alpha. Remembering their earlier conversation, Sam decided that it was best to let him sleep. He then lifted his feet on the other end of the couch and shifted Gabriel’s entire body over him, letting his head rest on his chest. Almost instinctively, Sam started to run his fingers through his hair. It was so soft and calming.

Taking into consideration that there was no one else around and that Gabriel was asleep as well, Sam gave in to this small pleasure. He began to place a slight pressure as he repeatedly ran his fingers through the light brown locks. This arose a low and soothing purr from the omega. This drew Sam’s attention to sully focus on Gabriel, letting the noise coming from the T.V. simply become background noise. Slowly, Sam’s other arm found its way to Gabriel back, giving a light experimental squeeze. This caused Gabriel’s to sink more into Sam, falling into a deeper sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

           Sam begins to stir softly, arousing from his deep sleep. Almost immediately though, Sam’s nose is assaulted with the sweet smell of whiskey and honey. In response, Sam reaches for the source of the smell, finding it to be lying right on top of him. Out of pure instinct, he tightens his grip on it and pulls out closer to his face. In response, a whimper is heard which only urges Sam’s inner alpha to take control.

“Mine.”

Finally, Sam opens his eyes and is confronted by the source of the arousing smell; Gabriel.

“Fuck…Gabe.”

Gabriel then begins to show signs of waking up, slowly trying to lift himself up and away from Sam. Sam’s alpha didn’t like that. Just as Gabriel’s face lifted up a couple of inches, Sam placed a hand behind his head and pulled him back down. As soon as Sam felt the soft lips touch his, he let out a low growl. He began to nibble and suck on the lips, demanding for entrance. Instead of getting it though, Gabriel placed both hands on Sam’s chest and forcibly pushed their lips apart.

“Sam, what are you- ahh!”

Sam suddenly sits up a bit and reaches for Gabriel’s hair, yanking him once again close to his face. He then pushes Gabriel’s head aside, leaving his neck exposed.

“Mine!”

This forces a whine to escape Gabriel, making his omega melt at the show of dominance coming from Sam.

“A-alpha…”

“My omega. All mine.”

“Sam…need you.”

And that’s all it took. Suddenly, Sam slides an arm under Gabriel’s ass and his other arm behind his back. He then stands up, lifting Gabriel with him and causing him to let out a small yelp. In fear of being dropped, he wraps his legs around Sam’s waist and gets carried past the kitchen, down the hall, and into Sam’s room. Once in front of the bed, Sam throws Gabriel down on the bed and begins stripping off his clothes. He first removes his shirt, and quickly tugs down his pants along with his boxers, his member already hard and dripping precum. He then looks up towards the omega and growls at the fact that they’re still dressed. He quickly reaches for Gabe’s jeans, unbuttoning it and pulling down the zipper. Once loose enough, he tugs on both his jeans and boxers and forcibly tugs them off. This reveals another scent he wasn’t too aware of before. Slick. His omega wanted him just as bad as he did.

“So wet. Want me that badly omega?”

“Y-yes. Please, alpha…mate me!”

Sam scoots up in between Gabe’s legs, and looms over him, one hand on each side of Gabe’s head. He then bends down and recaptures those perfect soft lips, ripping a low and strangled moan from Gabe. Unlike last time, Sam gains immediate access to Gabriel’s mouth making his alpha purr with pride. He then sneaks his hand down to Gabriel’s hip, rubbing soft circles on his hipbones a couple of times. His grip then tightens and finally, he grounds his hips down, causing the omega to break the kiss and throw his back. Having the neck at his disposal, Sam begins to kiss his way down from the chin, down to Gabriel’s adam’s apple.  There, he lightly sucks it, loving the way his omegas trembles under his ministrations.

“A-alpha. Need you. Now.”

Sam then reluctantly gets up and off the bed.

“No! Alpha…”

“Shhh…not leaving.”

Sam goes to his bedside drawer, pulls it open, and takes out a small foil package. He then climbs back in between Gabriel’s legs and rips the packet open. Slowly, the puts the condom on his member and aligns himself to Gabriel’s entrance.

“You ready for me omega?”

“Yes! Alpha, I want you so bad.”

“So needy.”

Sam slowly pushes forwards, moaning as soon as his head makes it past his entrance. Sam nearly cums at the warm and tight feeling of Gabriel’s walls, spasming as more and more of his dick enters him. Once fully sheathed inside of him, Sam let’s out a breath he wasn’t aware that he was holding in. Just as he was getting used to the heat, Gabriel’s hips begin to move, ripping a growl from his throat.

“Gabriel! Shit!”

“Move damn it! You’re taking too damn long.”

With that, Sam’s hips begin to thrust at a punishing pace, deciding to no longer hold back after hearing the omega’s words.

“S-shit! Alpha! So g-good.”

“Yeah? You like that?”

Sam then starts experimenting thrusting in different angles, searching for that one spot that will make his omega tremble in pure pleasure. Finally, his omega gives out a strangled moan and arches his back slightly off the bed. Happy with the reaction, Sam keeps that angle and mercilessly strikes Gabriel’s prostate with each thrust. Before he knows it, he can feel his knot forming at the base, tugging every now and then at Gabriel’s entrance.

“Sam…Knot me. Please.”

“Yes!”

Sam picks up the pace, chasing after his orgasm while at the same time trying to make Gabriel reach his. Out of instinct, he reaches down and grasps Gabriel’s erection, loving how it throbs in his hand. He quickly tugs on it, ripping a cry from the omega. His walls clenching around Sam’s member. This takes both Sam and Gabe over the edge. Sam’s body is made into a trembling mess, overwhelmed with the sudden feel of his knot pushing its way into Gabriel entrance, gushing load after load into the condom. Once he came down of his high a bit, he focused his attention down to the omega and what he sees almost makes him climax again. Underneath him no lies an omega in pure bliss, purring and exposing their neck towards him. Unable to resist, Sam leans down and takes a huge whiff from Gabriel’s neck. He can’t resist purring as well, loving that he can smell Gabe’s happiness.

Feeling exhausted now, Sam slowing rolls them over, so that Gabriel is laying on top of him, careful to not tug on his knot too much. Once comfortable with their position, Sam can feel Gabriel sinking into him, and before they both knew it, sleep took over them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a very long time. I've taken up writing again so for those who are wondering, I will start posting again. Unfortunately, this chapter is short, but I'm currently halfway through chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy!

 

Luckily for both Dean and Cas, the café hadn’t been to busy that night. Once closing time came, Dean and Cas sat down to drink coffee and enjoy one another’s company.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Lately I’ve been wondering about our current living situations and I was wondering if maybe you would like to move in with me?”

“Cas…”

Dean then gently places a hand over Cas’ and gives a reassuring squeeze.

“I want to move in with you, but I can’t just leave Sammy with the apartment. The rent is manageable with both of us paying it, but if I leave, he’s going to have to make a lot of cutbacks to be able to keep up with it. It will be even worse if he decides to look for another apartment. The location is perfect for his job, and it took us months to get it.”

“I know it’s just…I hate waking up alone. I want to wake up every morning to your snores, see your adorable sleeping face, feel your body warmth, and then spend the next excruciating minutes waking you up and convincing you to get out of bed.”

“Hey! What makes you think you’ll always wake up before me?”

“Dean I wake up at 5 am every morning.”

“Still…Cas, I’m sorry. I wish I could live with you too, but I can’t do this to Sammy.”

“I know…What if he gets a roommate?”

“We’ve tried already, but we had no luck.”

“I see…”

“I’m sorry Cas…I love you.”

“Love you too Dean.”

With that, Cas leaned in and gave Dean a soft and loving kiss.

“Well, I best get home and check in with Sam about his little date today.”

After one last goodbye kiss, Dean walked home with Luke right beside him. Once he got home though, he was confused when he found Sam standing by the counter with a coffee in hand and a face that could be read as nothing but regret.

“Hey Sammy. Everything okay?”

Sam then placed down the coffee and let out a long sigh.

“I made a big mistake Dean.”

Noticing the seriousness of Sam’s tone, Dean joined his brother near the kitchen counter gave him his full attention.

“How big of a mistake are we talking Sam?”

“I accidentally slept with Gabriel…”

“You what?!”

“Keep your voice down Dean.”

“Why should I keep my voi- oh my fucking god. He’s still here, isn’t he?”

Too ashamed to further talk about the situation, Sam gave Dean a slow nod and then turned his gaze down to his coffee.

“Sam, why did you this?”

“I don’t know I- we fell asleep on the couch. I woke up and I just couldn’t take it. He smelt good and-”

“And what? Somebody forced you to fuck him?”

“No, I-”

“Then I don’t know how you could’ve mistakenly slept with the guy.”

“I know I just wasn’t thinking…”

“Try explaining that to Gabriel.  The guy’s been pinning for you for as long as I can remember and now that you two have done it…Sam, you’re going to break the guy’s heart.”

“I regret sleeping with him Dean, but I doubt he’s interested in someone like me. He’s probably just looking for a fling.”

“You’re really blind when it comes to these things, aren’t you?”

“Dean I-”

“Enough!”

Just then, both brothers turn their heads towards the third voice only to find a seething Gabriel standing a couple of feet away from them. It took Sam only seconds to realize that Gabriel most likely heard their conversation.

“Gabe! I didn’t mean to I-”

Just as Sam began struggling to come up with an explanation, Gabriel walked up to Sam and slapped him across the face.

“Don’t worry Sam, I won’t be misinterpreting this. Good night.”

With that, Gabriel walked straight out of the apartment, leaving a stunned Sam and Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Sam tried contacting Gabriel. But when he tried calling and texting him, he got no response. Dean had also tried helping Sam out by calling Cas and asking about Gabriel, but all Castiel would tell him was that he had already promised to give him space. Before Sam knew it, he had spent that entire Sunday worrying about Gabriel. Considering the fact that he was going to have to wake up early, Sam forced himself to turn in for the night in hopes of meeting Gabriel at the café tomorrow after work. Of course, the tasks proved to be even more difficult than Sam anticipated. Once he arrived at work, his worry over Gabriel made it difficult for him to do his job. As a result, within minutes his office smelled of upset and sad alpha. And just as Sam thought things couldn’t get any worse at work, his assistant Meg made quick work of pointing it out to him.

“You okay there Sam?”

“Meg, uh yeah. Everything’s good.”

“Bullshit. This office stinks so much, I can smell from my desk.”

“Meg I’m sorry I-”

“I’m not mad Sam. I’m just worried about you…want to talk about it?”

“Meg, you don’t have to. Besides, you’re not exactly a person who likes to talk about feelings.”

“So what? I’m either spending another seven hours smelling your sadness or I spend an hour or letting you vent out whatever’s bothering you.”

“…Fine.”

With that, Meg closed the door to Sam’s office and sat in the chair across from Sam’s desk.

“Well, you remember Gabriel?”

“He’s Clarence’s brother, isn’t he? The one that works at the café, tries to get into your pants.”

“Yeah…You see the thing is, I may or may not have slept with him without really thinking…”

“Wow. I take what I said earlier back, this is a lot better than I anticipated.”

“Meg.”

“I know I know. So, what now? You two get into a fight or something?”

“Well yeah, sort of. We ended up falling asleep afterward. I woke up before him, Dean got home, and I started to tell him about how it was all a mistake. At some point without Dean or me knowing, Gabe woke up and overheard our conversation. Now he won’t answer my calls or texts, I mean not even Cas is helping me get in contact with him.”

“Good. What you did was a dick move Sam.”

“I know it is, it’s just…I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings like that. I feel really bad, and I just need to find him and apologize. I…I can’t stand this…I really didn’t mean to hurt him…”

Following Sam’s words was a long pause of silence. At some point during the conversation, Sam had leaned his head into his hands and began to emit a worse smell.

“Sam…”

With that, Sam raised his head and made eye-contact with Meg. They were filled with sincerity and warmth.

“I know you didn’t really mean what you said, you’re too kind of a person to have really meant that. Of course, you are still human, so making mistakes is still going to be a part of your life. I’m not really used to these heart-to-heart conversations, but all I can tell you is that you need to give him some time. From what you’ve told me, he must really like you. Otherwise, why would he get so pissed at you.”

“I know I just- I wish I could take it all back…Thanks Meg. I mean really needed this.”

“Any time Sam. I’ll be right outside if you need anything else, okay?”

“Thanks.”

After their conversation, Sam was still worrying about what had happened with Gabriel but made sure to work hard on his case. Once work was over, he packed his things and headed over to the café. As he walked over, he could feel his stomach toss and turn with anxiety and fear. He contemplated what to say if Gabriel was there. Would Gabriel want to act as if nothing happened since he was at work, would he get even more upset with him for coming over? Before he could turn around and leave though, he had arrived right outside the café and saw Gabriel talking with a current customer through the glass door. After taking a deep breath, Sam shakenly opened the door and went into the café. Unfortunately for Sam, by the time he reached the line, there was only one other person in front of him. Once it was Sam’s turn, he was more than taken back by Gabriel’s unfazed expression.

“Hello, what can I get for you sir?”

“Oh, um I- just the usual.”

“Mind telling me what the usual is?”

“What?”

“What type of drink or pastry do you usually get?”

“But you already know what I usually get.”

“Well then humor me then.”

“Oh uh, small coffee, on sugar and two shots of espresso.”

“Okay, that will be $2.75.”

Confused by Gabriel’s actions, Sam slightly squints his eyes at Gabriel as he takes out his wallet and uses his debit card to pay.

“Okay. What name would you like to be called when it’s ready, douchebag or asshole?”

“What? Gabriel, look I know it’s not enough but I’m sorry for I said that night I didn’t mean to-”

“Douchebag it is. Your coffee will be ready in a minute.”

Refusing to continue the conversation any longer, Gabriel decides to walk away to make Sam’s coffee. Sam, of course, stands there a couple of seconds, still processing what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been wondering, do you guys think I should make the next chapter just be destiel smut? The chapter following it, of course, will flow with that and this chapter. Anyway, let me know in the comments below. Also, if your answer is yes, are there any specific requests? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Once Sam arrived home that night, he didn’t even have enough energy to change out of his work clothes or play with Luke. He just walked straight to his room and let himself fall onto his bed.

“Sammy?”

Having his faced buried into his bed sheets, Sam let out a muffled ‘what’. He then rolled over to his back and was met with a worrisome and questioning look from his older brother. He then sat up at the edge of the bed, dropping his eyes to gaze down at his hands instead.

“Day didn’t go well?”

“Oh no, it went well. Not only was I called a douchebag by Gabriel, but I couldn’t even muster up words to try and explain to him what happened that night.”

“Hate to tell you Sammy, but if I were him, I’d be mad too.”

“I know, I just- I don’t know what to do Dean. I didn’t really mean it like that. I would never want to hurt Gabriel like that.”

“Then why’d you sleep with him?”

Sam opened his mouth to respond to Dean’s question, only to find out that he had no answer to give. He couldn’t use the previous excuse he gave, he learned that the hard way. In fact, he himself honestly didn’t know why he did it.

“Sam?”

“I…I don’t know…”

With that, Dean let out a heavy sigh then took a seat next to Sam at the edge of the bed.

“Okay then…why don’t we uh, go over how you two ended up in that situation? You know, minus the details on how you banged Gabriel.”

Sam lifted his gaze and stared briefly in Dean’s eyes. He knows that Dean’s not the type of person to initiate a heartfelt and private conversation such as this, which told him a lot about how much he had screwed up. Sam then returned his gaze down to his hands and took a deep breath.

“Okay, well a few hours after you left, Gabriel came over with some DVDs and some pastries. We also ordered pizza, so when that arrived, we sat in front of the T.V. and ate. Once we finished eating, Gabriel started to scoot closer to me. I didn’t really notice it since I was watching the movie, and he sort of…sort of ended up in my lap.”

At this moment, Sam could feel a warm heat creep up to his neck, cheeks, and ears.

“As soon as I realized that he was on top of me, I was going to tell him to get off, but then I noticed that he had fallen asleep. He had mentioned earlier that night about he had stayed up late, so I decided to let him sleep. Before I knew it, I had also fallen asleep and well…when I woke up, uh…”

Sam knew what happened next. He remembered the delicious smell his alpha smelt and craved the moment it knew of its existence but found it hard to admit that to Dean. Deep down though, he knew that he was going to need all the help he could get to make it up to Gabriel.

“Sammy? What happened once you woke up?”

“I, uh…look, Dean, before I say it, promise me you won’t tell Cas, or anyone for that matter, about what I’m about to tell you.”

“Jeez Sammy, why would I want to tell anyone about us having a chick-flick moment?”

“Alright, just making sure…When I woke up, my senses were filled with this amazing scent. I don’t know how else to explain it aside from that my inner alpha wanted it badly. Ii smelt so damn good I just couldn’t think straight. Before I knew it, I kissed him and well, one thing led to another, and we ended up doing it. Gosh, I know this sounds stupid, and I know that this isn’t a good excuse at all, but you should have smelt what I smelt Dean. It was a smell I had never smelt before. It smelt like, like-”

“Home. Mate. Like they’re yours and you’re theirs.”

“…How do you-?”

“Because that’s how Cas smells to me…To me, he has the most beautiful smell in this entire world.”

“So, what now? What does it mean for me? I’m not dating Gabriel, Dean.”

“You don’t have to date Gabriel to be in love with him Sam.”

With that, Sam jolted his face up towards Dean, wide eyes searching for any sign that would tell him Dean was joking.

“W-What? What are you talking about Dean?”

“I think you know exactly what I’m saying, Sammy. You’re in love with Gabriel. That’s why he smells really good to you.”

“Dean, that’s stupid. Look, I don’t like him that way. I mean, sure I don’t hate the guy, but love? Besides, if that were true, why has it never happened before?”

“Beats me. Maybe the guy’s been wearing scent blockers or something.”

“Maybe, but…Dean I, I can’t be in love with him.”

“What do you mean can’t?”

“I mean…look he’s nice and all. He’s an ass but has a kind side to him, but even if I did like him that way, there’s no way he’ll want me back.”

“Ha! So, you do like Gabriel, I knew it! Take that Cas!”

Realizing the implication of his words, Sam felt a familiar warm heat creep up his face and put his best bitch face towards his older brother.

“What? There’s nothing wrong if you like him, Sammy. I honestly think you two would make a great pair. You know, aside from the whole ‘I didn’t mean to sleep with you’ thing.”

“I don’t like him that way, Dean. I’ve already told you a million times.”

“Sure you don’t Sammy.”

Sam then picked one of the pillows from his bed and threw it at Dean, successfully knocking him down to the ground. In response to this spontaneous attack, Dean quickly stood up, threw the pillow back at Sam, and then ran out the door.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam then let out a long yawn, reminding him and his body that needed to rest for work the next day. The talk with Dean did help him lift some of the weight of his shoulders, but he knew that this was far from over. Before his thoughts could spiral further once again into this issue, Sam quickly stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers of his bed and turning off the lights.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Sam awoke with an alert and determined mind. Despite his previous denial about his feelings towards Gabriel, Sam found his alpha to be both excited and pleased with how someone from his pack had approved of his mate.

“Wow. I mean, I know that we talked about some personal shit, but is stinking up your room with alpha hormones really necessary Sammy?”

Just then, Sam looked up and found his brother standing near the open doorway. Just as Sam was about to give an annoyed response to Dean’s comment though, something about Dean’s appearance caught his eye.

“Hey, Dean. What’s with the suit?”

“What, this? Oh, I’m going out on a date with Cas. Cas and I took the day off to celebrate our anniversary.”

“Wow. Must be an expensive date if you have to wear a suit.”

“You bet Sammy. Cas has been wanting to go to this fancy restaurant for years. It’s so damn fucking expensive and I had to literally beg the owner to get a reservation for this specific date. But it’ll all be fucking worth it to see that goofy smile of his. Plus, the thank you sex will be even better.”

“Eww, Dean!”

“Oh, shut it, Samantha. Like you haven’t heard worse. Now hurry up and get dressed. Or then you’ll be late to work.”

With that, Dean walked about while whistling Back in Black by AC/DC and a love-struck grin on his face.

“Glad someone is happy.”

Sam then quickly got out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed, and then headed out to the kitchen. Only to find an empty table and rushing around the living room, frantically in search of something.

“Uh Dean, is everything okay?”

“Oh Sammy, you ready? Oh, sorry, I wasn’t able to make breakfast. I was going to make something quick, but I just can’t find my damn ring!”

“That’s okay Dean, I can make my own break- wait, did you just say that you lost your ring? As in your wedding ring!?”

“I know. Gosh, Cas is going to kill me!”

“How did you manage to lose your WEDDING ring?”

“I was doing an oil change yesterday for some dude’s car and didn’t want to dirty it or lose it, so I put it in my pocket. I thought I put it back on, but it’s not on my finger or pocket anymore!”

“Okay, Dean let’s calm down. Let’s just retrace your steps. I’m sure we’ll find your ring.”

Just before Dean was about to protest, Sam’s phone began to ring. Confused as to who would be calling him at such an early hour, Sam took it out of his pocket and was more than shocked at the collar ID that appeared on the screen.

“Sammy? Aren’t you going to answer it?”

“It’s uh…it’s Gabriel.”

“Oh…well then? What are you waiting for? Answer.”

“But-”

“Just answer Sammy.”

Just as Sam answered the call and began to raise the phone next to his ear, he could feel his heart race and fear start to creep over him.

“Listen, Sam, I don’t want to talk. Just tell Dean that I found his ring at the Café. Tell him to take better care of it.”

“I’m sorry!”

Before Sam knew it, those words escaped his lips. What followed was a temporary silence from Gabriel along with what he could’ve sworn was a whimper from Gabriel.

“…Listen Sam…what you did to me was a dick move. Sorry ain’t gonna cut it.”

“I know but-”

And just like that, Gabriel had hung up on Sam, living him in a stunned and depressing mood.

“Sammy? Everything okay?”

“…Yeah…Gabe found your ring at the Café…I uh, I got to go to work.”

“Wait, Sammy-”

Before Dean could finish, Sam had walked out of the apartment, leaving the sent off an upset and saddened alpha.

“Gosh dammit, Sammy. You idiots should just shut up and kiss already.”

....

....

....

By the time Sammy got to work, he was immediately ambushed by Meg.

“Oh hell no, I’m not dealing with this again. Don’t tell me that you’re still hung up on that whole Gabriel thing.”

Sammy then let out a more audible whine and looked down at the ground, unable to meet Meg’s gaze.

“I just don’t know what else to do Meg. I said sorry, but he won’t let me talk to him. I know that I need to say more than sorry…I just…”

“You know what, leave. Go home.”

“What?”

“Take a vacation. We both know that the boss won’t mind if the top lawyer of his company were to take a day or two off.”

“But-”

“Get out of here Sam, before I call security. And don’t you give up on that omega. Clearly, you like him a lot.”

Just as soon as the conversation started, Sam was forcefully pushed out the door and into the street by Meg.

“Shit…”

Feeling upset about his inability to separate his personal life from work, Sam mindlessly begins to walk. He doesn’t even know what to do or where to go. He knew that there was some truth to Meg’s words. He needed to keep trying on making it up to Gabriel. But then what? Was Dean right? Does he like Gabriel. Sure, he looks cute, has some funny jokes, is an awesome baker, and is great in bed.

“No, gosh I shouldn’t have those thoughts.”

Surprised of his own thoughts, Sam decided to fast walk it back to his home and retreat to the safety of his room. Once he arrived, Luke started bouncing up and down, excited by Sam’s surprise arrival. Unfortunately for him, Sam was in no mood of faking a positive and excited reaction to Luke’s actions. Instead, he lightly ruffled Luke’s fur and headed to his room. Once there, he shut the door closed and began to strip down to his boxers. If he couldn’t go to work, he might as well get more rest, he thought. He quickly pulled the covers over his body and forced his eyelids to close and search for sleep.


End file.
